


It's Not Shameful to be a Puppet

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: chicken_cem.Setting: Post-"Smile Time."Request: puppet!Angel/Spike and embarrassment.





	It's Not Shameful to be a Puppet

_"It's not shameful to be a puppet," Nina assured him over breakfast. "Besides, it's only for a day. Plus, you're kind of cute."_

"Cute," Angel grumbled as he sat alone at his desk. He pulled off his felt nose and put it back on. His tiny puppet hands wouldn't even allow him to hold a pen properly. Looking up, he watched the door open and Spike walk in. 

"Still a puppet I see." Spike's fingers looped through his jeans as they spread out across his crotch. "And I still need another car. Seems as though we both have problems, only mine's fixable." 

"Mine," Angel adjusted his nose when his voice came out funny, "is fixing itself." 

"Having a problem with your parts." Spike seated himself in the chair across from Angel's desk, his feet thrown up over the red upholstery. "Perhaps I could help and remove that stake from your arse. I hear that if it gets shoved in too far, might pierce your heart or that tangled cotton fluff." 

"You're so charitable, Spike." When his phone started ringing, Angel picked it up and dropped it down. It was easier than putting whoever it was on hold. Probably just Lorne who kept bugging him that they needed to meet with Emma Bunton. 

Spike snorted. "Lorne still annoying you with the ex-Spice Girl, Rosemary or Thyme." 

"Not as much as you're annoying me, Spike." Angel felt his blood, or stuffing, rise in anger. 

"Does it come off too?" Spike made a rude gesture with his hand against his arm. 

"Does what come off, Spike?" 

Swinging his legs back up, Spike sat up. "Your willy, you git. We can give it a go if you want. Never have with the puppet before…" 

"Spike! Out!" Angel banged his fuzzy fists against the desk. Grabbing a magazine, he pulled it near his face, covering his blushing. He would never act like this if he was himself, and he wondered if the Department of Sacrifice and Offerings would take Spike.


End file.
